Neva
Ruins & Black Cat Ink Tale Ice Blue Classical Dream |n3va = Chika Anzai }} Neva is a character in Love Nikki. She works as Royce's guardian and his model, much to her reluctance. Bio Appearance Neva is a young woman of average height, with short black hair and light blue eyes. She's also quite pale-skinned, and never smiles. Neva normally wears a simple blue blouse, a black tie with a gem-brooch, a knee-length black skirt with a black corset, golden signs and purple ruffles; embroidered dark gray tights and Mary Jane-style brown shoes; however, she sometimes changes her outfit at Royce's request. Personality Neva is extremely duty-bound and serious, offering a huge contrast with her boss Royce. She always tries to keep him in line and convince him to return to the capital, much to his annoyance. They have apparently known one another since childhood. History Early Life Neva was a quiet child and seemed unhappy, and she wore all black. Due to the sunlight blurring her vision and making her feel weak, she stayed away from it as much as possible.Rose Kiss When Neva was around six years old, she had dedicated her life to Queen Nanari, who assigned her to be the twelve-year-old Royce's bodyguard. She followed him around silently, to both his interest and confusion. Year 680 During Royce's travels throughout the Lilith Kingdom, Neva followed him in an attempt to get him to return to the royal palace, saying each time that it was her duty to protect him. However, he instead tried to strike deals with her instead of agreeing to return.V1: 3-2 Lead Singer: Kaja (2) Neva became quiet after Royce returned to Royal City with her to host the Fantasy Styling Contest.V1: 9-7 Prince's Visit During the contest, Nidhogg told Royce there was an intruder in the outside of the garden, and Neva and Royce went to investigate and check on Queen Nanari.V1: 11-8 A Fairy from the Tales However, they found that Nanari was already gone when they got to her bedroom.V1: 12-4 Beauty Trap?! Following Royce's concern over Nanari's disappearance, Neva was sent to Cloud to investigate Nidhogg's intentions further. She met up with Nikki and her friends in Lor River City following Nidhogg's actions in Cloud City.16-5 Special Agent Neva Later, Neva met up with Noah, who took him into the Royal City of Lilith so that they could receive an assignment together.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Harp before Thunder Relationships Royce Neva has served as his bodyguard for nearly her entire life, but they have very different lives and personalities. As a child, she never spoke to him, only followed him around. In the year 680, Neva tries, usually in vain, to get him to follow his duty as royalty of Lilith Kingdom. Despite this, Royce does trust Neva fully and cares about her.V1: 9-8 Prince's Request As his bodyguard, she protects Royce with her life. In one incident when she had to defend him against attackers, she nearly collapsed after the ordeal was over. Royce stayed with her every day while she recovered. However, when he saw a scar down her back, he reflected on the fact that he didn't really know her at all. After this, he took her out into the sunshine to talk to her and ask her questions about her past, though she didn't always answer. She talks to him despite her hatred of the sunlight, telling herself that she was only talking to him because she was obligated to as his bodyguard. According to Royce, all of the items in her home are designed by him.Time Diary News (unavailable in English version) Name by Server Quotes Timeline= *"Every project needs a 100% input." — Neva in Timeline. |-|Styling Battle = *"I'm smiling, it's just...not obvious." — using Smile. *"I shouldn't have over estimated your styling skills." — using Critical Eye. *"Is this my Christmas gift?" — using Gift. *"It's not your Crystal Shoes." — using Clock. |-|House = Visitor *"Thank you for your hospitality." *"I don't quite understand the" [sic] *"Different from Lilith, you are" [sic] Host *"It's real bones, you can feel it" [sic] *"I heard that the same type has" [sic] *"All the decorations here" [sic] Note: Some of her text is cut off due to the size of the speech bubble. Gallery Neva and Royce.jpeg|Neva and Royce in Flowing Garden Memory Tides - Royce and Neva.jpg|Neva and Royce in Tree of Memories (万象之汐) event Neva TOL Artwork.png|Promotional artwork Neva 3.png RoyalGuardian.png|Neva's Home chibi Neva House.png|Neva's House Neva Basement.png|Neva's Basement Trivia * Prior to December 24th, 2017, Neva's name was localized as Hika. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Stylists Category:Love Nikki Characters